Rate limiters are used in a variety of different systems and devices (e.g., computing systems, network devices, etc.) to constrain the rate at which one or more clients are permitted to utilize a resource. For example, in a computer system, multiple processors often share a hardware resource (e.g., a memory, an input/output port, etc.). To ensure that each of the multiple processors is able to utilize the shared resource, a rate limiter may be used to rate limit the processors' access to the resource. For instance, each processor may be given access to the shared resource once every N clock cycles.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.